Breaking Inside
by othisluv
Summary: AU, possible ooc's. 10 years after graduation, Peyton appears to be living a happy life with the man she has loved for over a decade. What happens when things start falling apart? Will she survive the heartache and struggles life has in store for her.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own One Tree Hill, New York, or anything else I talk about.

* * *

Walking out the door with the knowledge that she would be late for work, she sighed. This was the third time this week alone. It wasn't looking good for her career; she saw the ad in yesterday's paper for her position. It seems her boss was ready to replace. Her life seemed to be falling apart right in front of her. But stepping out of the yellow two story Victorian that she shared with her husband, she appeared perfect to the outside world.

But why was she late for work so often? The morning sickness or the late nights she spent waiting for her husband to come in? It seems that she had missed her period this month and the mornings had been less than pleasant. To make things worse, her husband had been growing far more distant. He normally got off work at 6, but had lately been stumbling into the house smelling of whiskey and Victoria's Secret in the wee morning hours.

The signs were quite obvious; her husband, the man she had shared the last nine years of her life with was having an affair, she is pregnant and soon to be unemployed. Her problems were many, and the number of solutions she had was zero. Her only goal right now was to make it through another day, appear to be happy. She would start completing this goal by getting in her black Comet, the one she has had for so many years now, navigate her way through the New York suburb traffic to her mediocre assistant job at an art magazine and pretend like everything was peachy keen.

She waited for the valet to park her car and return her keys before making her way up the fifth floor office building that had employed her for the last 5 years. Upon walking to the door she was immediately greeted by the editor who she assisted.

"Mrs. Scott, can I see you for a moment in my office?"

"Yes, ma'am." She said while making her way to the office in the corner to see the woman who while had been her employer for several years had not offered her a friendly word the whole time.

"Mrs. Scott, I know we spoke last week about the excessive tardiness, this week it seems that no corrective actions have been taken. Is there anything you can say to defend your position?"

Even though she had known this was coming, it didn't make the blow any less painful. She needed this job if she was going to support a child, and she still didn't know what to do about Lucas.

"I am sorry; I can't foresee it getting better given my personal circumstances."

"I assume you know what is next, Mrs. Scott? I need a reliable assistant. I have placed an ad and found a suitable replacement. I expect when you leave that it will be your final day of employment with 'Impressions'. I hope things work out for you in the future."

"Yes, ma'am." She walked out of the office holding back the tears. Was this it? Her life would crumble at the age of 28. She is pregnant and married, this should be the highlight, but instead the future looked grim. But today was a paycheck, and emotions had to be put aside because tomorrow she would be unemployed.

Lunch came slowly, but Peyton welcomed the break. She was supposed to meet the one person it seemed she could always count on, the woman who was there for her when her mother died, who went through a hostage situation with her involving a psycho, and had been her Maid of Honor. After the internship failed in LA and she had come to New York to start over, they had shared an apartment until Peyton was married. The day she thought was the start of a faithful relationship with Lucas that would last until death. The had all remained in New York, deciding it was the place their dreams could come true. None were sure now that that was the right decision. Peyton was an assistant at an art magazine soon to be ex assistant, Brooke was a struggling designer with a small store and a few seamstresses making her designs, and Lucas had failed to publish anything more than a short story in a New York only publication. She had faith that Brooke would be there for her no matter happened between her and Lucas.

Making her way past three blocks of New York skyscrapers, she crept into the tiny café that she had found to be a jewel in New York. It reminded her in so many ways of Karen's Café. The clientele all seemed to know each other and the owners seemed to be everyone's long lost friend, much as Karen, her mother-in-law was for the resident's of Tree Hill. The space was tiny but seemed to support enough capacity for the customers needed. The walls were posted with quotes from Gandhi, Bob Dylan, and other various inspirations. While admiring the atmosphere, she noticed Brooke walk in and take the seat directly across the small circular table.

"P., honey, what's wrong?" That was Brooke for you. Words had not been spoken, yet she knew there a problem. Peyton didn't want to become a mess on her lunch hour, but felt she would be unable to keep silent about anything any longer. She had to release it.

"Oh Brooke, everything is wrong. I am no longer employed as of 5 this evening. I only wish that was the worst problem."

"Oh Peyton, you know I am here for you, and Lucas will make enough for you both until you can find something else." She said while gently rubbing her back.

"I wish I knew that were true, but I don't see him as it is. Brooke, he doesn't come home until after midnight and even then he smells of alcohol and worse women's perfume." By this time Brooke had taken her into a hug, where Peyton was letting the tears flow from her eyes. "And I think I'm pregnant." She managed to whisper through the brunette's hair. "What am I going to do?"

The normally cheery woman was unable to come up with words to comfort her friend. She thought back to a few nights earlier when she had went to the Blue Note uptown and seen her friends blonde husband. He had been mingling with a woman, the only thing she was able to see was Lucas whispering in her ear and the woman giggling. Then she noticed them walk out of the club together. She had hoped it wasn't Lucas or that she had misinterpreted what she saw. But holding the mess before her, she was afraid she hadn't.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I do not own One Tree Hill

* * *

Her lunch break had been the first time she had opened up about the problems in her life, and while it didn't make them disappear, it did make her feel a tiny bit better. She hadn't allowed tears to flow in weeks, and releasing the flood gates made it a little easier to make it through the rest of the day. Brooke, being the supportive friend that she was offered to come over after work and help Peyton look for work and decide upon how to confront Lucas. She knew this was going to be difficult.

Five o'clock came sooner than she had expected, and she began packing up the contents of her desk, her art calendar, her pens, a few small trinkets given to her from various friends, and pictures. The first picture she put in her box was taken right before graduation. Brooke, Chase, Mouth, Nathan, Haley, Skills, Bevin, She and Lucas were all standing on the river court. They all looked at their happiest in that moment before embarking on life's journey. Nathan and Haley were expecting their first child and then going to Duke for college. Brooke and Chase had just made love for the first time, and it seemed that it was the first time Brooke had 'made love' to anyone. She and Lucas had been officially together for a few months at that point, and it seemed they were both flying high with happiness. Things sure had changed since then. Which lead her to the only other picture that possessed a location on her desk, her wedding photo. That day had been the best day of her life. She thought that she and Lucas would last forever.

"_I can't believe I am finally Mrs. Lucas Eugene Scott!" She said looking into the beautiful eyes that belonged to her husband. _

"_Have I told you lately that I love you, Mrs. Scott?" He asked adoringly at his wife while carrying her through the corridor of their hotel room. _

"_Why yes I believe you have, but I don't mind hearing it. So by all means say it as much as you want to." She sweetly told him before he placed her on the king sized bed in the middle of the room where he began lavishing her with kisses._

"_This is how I want to spend everyday for the rest of my life, showering you with kisses, tasting your sweet skin, and feeling your gentle warmth." He said between breaths._

"_Me too. I love you so much Lucas." She said incandescently happy._

Looking at the picture, she scoffed at Lucas' words that day. Nine years was a long time, but how could his feelings change after how happy they had been? She tossed the picture in the box not caring if it stayed in one piece. The lights to the building were dimming, so after collecting her personal belongings, she grabbed the box and made her way home.

She walked into the house, the house that she and Lucas shared, the house they had planned to build a large family in, and she looked at the pictures of her and Luke adorning the hallways and mantles. They would have a family, the little blue stick and morning sickness told her that, she just wasn't sure if it would be in this house or in one piece. If Lucas had slept with someone else, she wasn't sure that was something she could forgive.

She forced down some soup knowing that she had to eat for the life that was growing inside of her. It wasn't the baby's fault his father was an ass, and had a major affect on his mother. Soon after, she heard Brooke's Beetle drive up.

"Peyton, are you in here?" She said quietly.

"Yeah, I am in the kitchen." Brooke walked into the red kitchen glad to see her friend was eating. Since Peyton had dropped the news about being pregnant, she had worried about her emotions getting in the way of her health.

"So I brought newspapers, so maybe we can find you another job. I already circled some things that might be of interest. If you want one, that is? I don't know if you want to stay home until you have the baby or what. You are going to have it aren't you?"

"Yes Brooke, you know I believe this baby has a right to exist. Besides, I do want to be a mother. I just hope I can live up to my mom's, or even Ellie's standard."

"You will be a great mom, Peyton. Don't ever doubt that. Okay?"

"Thanks" she said grabbing two glasses of tea, and seating herself beside Brooke at the kitchen table.

"So have you figured out how to approach Lucas?"

"You mean how to ask him if he's having an affair? No, I mean if he's not having one, he doing a damn good job of leaving the footprints of one. I guess I will just come right out and ask him about it." Peyton's anger and sadness rose each time she thought of Lucas ravishing someone else with her kisses.

"You're a strong woman, Peyton, and I know you will survive. And don't forget that you have me to help you?"

"That means a lot Brooke. Thanks. I think I am going to take a bath now. It has been a really long day, and I know it is not going to get any better."

"Just call me if you need anything, anything at all. Okay?"

"I will" Peyton said walking her friend to the front door.

Two hours later, Peyton was sitting on the bed she shared with her husband going through the wanted ads. She knew she needed another job especially with a baby on the way and an unclear future with her husband. After her bath, she hadn't felt anymore relaxed. She wanted to be sure Lucas knew she was upset as soon as he came in the door. She began walking through the house with a box and collecting all the pictures of her and Luke together. She broke a few frames along the way, but at this point in life she was wishing the frames were Lucas when they broke. She still couldn't believe that her life had come to this. She placed the box right in front of the door, hoping he would trip on it when he stepped in. She knew this was spiteful, but quite frankly she didn't care.

She heard the front door squeak open, so she glanced at the clock to find it only said 10. She was kind of surprised. This is the first time he was home before midnight in the last two weeks. Then she heard the breaking of glass, and knew that the box had served the purpose she wanted it to. She could hear his steps approaching and then saw him enter the room.

"Peyton, what the hell? Are you trying to hurt me?" He burst, angry that she had left a box of pictures by the door.

She refused to answer the question. She did want to hurt him. She was hurting, when they got married, didn't they agree to share their pain. Oh wait, they agreed to remain faithful too. "You're getting home awfully early tonight" She ended up saying, not removing her eyes from the newspaper in front of her.

"What is your problem tonight?" he asked angry about what she was implying.

"You, you do realize you get off work at six, and I haven't seen you before midnight a single time in at least the last 20 days." She spit out, hoping he could feel her eyes boring holes into him.

"I'm sorry, I have been entertaining clients so that I can keep this job and this house that we live in." At this point, she was thinking he is a damn good liar.

"So do you always entertain clients with whiskey, and get close enough to pick up a scent of women's perfume?"

"Peyton.." He began not wanting to finish this conversation and unsure how to make it go away.

"No, don't do that. Don't say my name and expect me to drop it. How long have you been sleeping with her, whoever she is?" She said with tears running down her cheeks.

Lucas stepped closer to her hoping not to tell her the truth. He leaned down to the bed. But as he did Peyton got up and walked to the dresser. He followed her and grabbed her in hug. She pushed him away. "No Lucas, tell me how long you have sleeping with her. I deserve to know."

"It wasn't supposed to happen. We were working together on an account. We went out for drink with clients. It went too far. I'm sorry it doesn't mean anything." It was Lucas with tears now. Peyton was staring at him wondering with what nerve he could actually stand here and pretend he was sorry. "You still didn't answer my question? How long?"

"For the last year, Peyton, please forgive me. I'll stop it immediately. I'll get a new job. I don't want to lose you." He dropped to his knees in front of her, and grabbed on for dear life. She could only stand there and let the information sink in while he cried tears on her stomach, the stomach that was carrying their child, and she cried tears that fell into his blonde hair.

After finally gaining her composure, she was able to speak, but not words that Lucas wanted to hear. "A year." She said taking a step back from his grasp. "Lucas, just leave."

"Peyton, please don't do this." He approached his wife, but she stood with her hands crossed and sternly replied. "I lost my job today, I find out my husband is not only cheating on me, but has been going on for a year, and I…" she back further away and lets the tears freely flow now. "am pregnant. NOW LEAVE." She shouts, and Lucas feels the only thing he can do to help her is follow her command. She hears the front door slam, and she falls to the floor and lets the sobs overtake her body.

* * *

Don't forget to Review! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I do not own One Tree Hill

* * *

Peyton awoke to the sound of bluebirds chirping in the tree beside her bedroom window. Last night had been draining, and at this moment she had never hated birds more in her life. They chirped with happiness that she felt was too far out of her reach, and for that reason she disliked them. Upon opening her eyes, she found herself in the floor, the same exact spot where she had heard about a year of unfaithfulness on the part of her husband. She shuttered at the thought of him with another woman.

She forced herself from the ground to find that her head was throbbing from the tears she had cried, her back was aching from the way she had slept, and her heart was broken in ways she never though possible. But she knew she couldn't just crawl in a hole. In the past whenever she was in trouble or had lost faith, it was he who saved her. In this situation, he could not be both the hero and the villain, she would have to do this without him, but she would endure for the sake of the child growing inside her.

She leaned against the cold hard dresser while grabbing a pillow to squeeze. It was an emotional comfort if anything, so when the anger got to be too much she had something to hurt. She looked over to find some bacon, toast, and a glass of orange juice along with a note that said 'Don't forget to eat'. She smiled thinking that Brooke had probably come by to find her like this and knew that Peyton would forget about hunger. She slowly forced the food down her raw dry throat; she had to admit that it did feel good to have something for energy. She soon found out that it wasn't Brooke who had left the food when Lucas entered the room.

"I thought I asked you to leave last night?" she spat at him, hoping he could feel the hate in her voice.

"You did, I slept in the car, but I came back in this morning to make sure you were at least getting nutrition. You said you were pregnant." He was sincere in his words. Hearing her say she was going to have a baby made him ecstatic, and the hate he had for himself rise.

"Did you sleep well, dear?" she asked mockingly.

"No" and before he could elaborate her weapon of words was responding.

"Good, you don't deserve too." Her voice was hard and unattached, and he could feel the pain he had caused.

"I know how much I hurt you, and I don't know how to make it up to you. And you are having our child, Peyt. A baby. I wish I could make things better again. That I could take everything back." He said sliding down the wall. He grasped the spikes of his hair with his hands before settling with his hands on his face, covering the escaping tears.

She stared blankly in front of her; pillow wrapped in a hug leaned against the dresser. "It should be the happiest time of our lives, but it isn't because you are an asshole!"

"Do you think we can ever get past this, for the sake of the baby? I want to be able to know him."

"I can't deny a child the right to see a parent, but don't expect to have any input. Just visits and they will be in Tree Hill. New York is not a good place for a kid or a single woman with no income. You keep the house here and your little slut on the side. I am moving back home."

"I'll move back too, she doesn't mean anything. You and this baby are the only things important to me."

"Well I obviously wasn't important before the baby, so I shouldn't be now. So please don't follow me. I don't want to be around you." She is still staring blankly in front of her, unable to believe that he has the nerve to say she is important to him. Where the hell did that theory come from, it is clearly a new one, she thinks while feeling her anger rise for the man who could once melt her heart. "DAMN YOU, Lucas. WHY DID YOU HAVE TO RUIN US?" Is all he hears when the pillow come flying at him. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE NOW THAT YOU HAVE DESTROYED OUR MARRIAGE. YOU CAN'T HURT ME ANYMORE. GO."

He slowly rises, and walks to the door. "Peyt, I know you won't forgive me anytime soon, but I will regain your trust, and love, and be the man you and this baby deserve."

She doesn't look at him when he speaks only replies "I'll be gone by tomorrow night, you can have your house back then."

He slowly walks out the house, scared for his future, knowing that he may have ruined his happiness, and for what, sex.

Peyton grabbed her cell phone and dialed the only person who knew of her crumbling marriage. "Brooke, hey, I kind of need to tell you some things, do you want to come over?" "Okay, I'll see you in a little bit." "Bye" She threw her cell phone on the bed and grabbed her luggage from the closet. Laying all of the bags opened on the bed, unsure where to start. She began packing up her clothes.

An hour later, Brooke made her way into the Scott residence. This had been the place she had found solace when Chase stomped on her heart, and when Owen picked it up again. She was sad to think that it would all be ruined by the stupid blonde she too had once loved. She saw the broken pictures in the middle of the floor and knew it hadn't turned out well, so she slowly climbed the stairs to her best friend's bedroom. She approached the room to find Peyton throwing her clothes and possessions into a mess of suitcases, and her heart sank for the woman she had long considered a sister.

The stifled sobs filled her ears as the blonde turned to meet her best friend. "Oh Peyton" was all she could say before enveloping her in a hug trying to lessen the pain. "I'm going home, Brooke. To Tree Hill" was the only explanation that Peyton could verbalize so that her best friend could understand her actions.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I do not own One Tree Hill

Sorry it took so long, enjoy!

* * *

Peyton walked into the house that she had called home for the first 19 years of her life; the house that had become home again. Her father had kept it for all these years, it being the last place he saw his late wife alive, but his job still kept him away from it more than it should. She unloaded the groceries into the kitchen where Lucas used to make her breakfast, where they made cookies. She had left New York exactly three weeks ago, but the pain of her husband's indiscretions was no less painful.

Walking into the hallway, she pressed the play button on the answering machine. "You have 4 missed calls" beep "Peyton, hunny, I haven't heard from you today, I just wanted to see how you were feeling…I know the morning sickness has been pretty bad. Call me and let me know how you are, or just come on by the café. Love you." When Peyton first returned to Tree Hill, she hadn't wanted to let anyone know what had happened. She quietly returned to her childhood home, not alerting any of her friends to her return. Karen had been the first to discover her return. Lucas of course had told her of the fight, but not the details of his affair. It had been one of the most embarrassing things for her to hear when Peyton had stated what really happened. She had raised an adulterer. She soon cut her conversations with Lucas to a minimal time, just to make sure he was not injured every now and then, but she didn't really care about his emotional state. She spent her energy making sure her daughter-in-law and grandchild were okay.

Beep "Peyton, call me sometime tonight. It has been a busy day at the shop, but I am trying to get some loose ends tied up so I can get back to Tree Hill sooner. I have missed you so much. I know I tell you that everyday, but it's the truth. Sorry, I am rambling. Anyway, just remember I will be back in Tree Hill soon, and remember to breathe. Tell everyone I said hi. Love you, P." Brooke had been her best friend since she could remember, and during this hard time things did not change. Peyton and Brooke spoke everyday, and anytime Peyton needed to vent. Peyton always perked up knowing that Brooke would be there for her.

Beep. "Ms. Scott, this is Tommy at Thud magazine, about the sketches you submitted last week. Now I know you have done work with us before, and while we are not necessarily sure that the sketches submitted are right for the magazine, we have faith from your previous work that you would make a great addition to our family here at the magazine. We would like to see how you would fit in as our editor of the "Local Talent" section. So just give me a call back whenever you get a chance."

Beep "Peyt, baby" and there it was, the voice that she dreaded most in the world, it could send chills down her spine at the sound, but those chills subsided and pain replaced them the moment he announced his discrepancies. "I know you haven't answered for the last three weeks, I guess I just keeping hoping that I can hear your voice again. That one day I won't sicken you. I know I hurt you, please forgive me." She could hear his voice breaking the same way it had for the last 100 times he had called. She couldn't hold the water in her eyes any longer. He had called every morning, afternoon, and night, everyday since the split. She had sent updates about the baby through Karen, but didn't want any direct contact with Lucas until she was ready. "Peyt, please pick up. I need you." his voice quivering more violently with every additional word. She allowed her body to slump down beside the wall while she buried her face hoping she could push back the tears. The pain of Lucas's betrayal was still too much for her to bear. "I love you…" "Message deleted" and then a pair of strong arms enveloped her trembling, crying form, and she allowed herself to breakdown in the arms.

Almost an hour passed before words were spoken, but the release was much needed and long awaited.

"Nate, thanks for being here."

"I'm always here for you, Sawyer, and so are Haley, and Brooke, and Karen. You are more family to us than he is. Just don't forget that you can count on us. Do you want to talk?"

"Not really, I think I should probably go see Karen, she called and has been worried"

"Okay, well why don't you come home with me, and then you, me, Haley, and Jamie can all head over to the café."

"Sure" Peyton grabbed her jacket, and before they knew it Haley was enveloping her in a hug, much like the one Nathan had just done.

"Hey, Haley, how are you doing today?"

"Good, better than I have been in a while. I wish you could say the same. Did he call again?"

"Yeah, you would think the pain would have disappeared by now, but it still feels like yesterday."

Haley unsure of what she could tell her simply hugged her again. She didn't think it was much, but to Peyton the support of her friends and Karen meant the world to her, and helped her survive each day.

"Aunt Peyton" came from the small boy's mouth who had entered the room when his mother and Peyton were embraced. "I want a hug too." He said before wrapping his short arms around as much of Peyton as he could.

"Jamie that was a big hug for such a small boy."

"I am not that small, I will be 6 next month, and besides I love you this much." He said while spreading his hands as far apart as possible. It was moments like this that made Peyton very excited for the birth of her child. Jamie had a way of making the world seem happy again, like only children can.

"Well, I love you this much" she said mimicking his actions and then wrapping him in another hug.

"Hey, hey, watch the hair." He said smiling in a way reminiscent of a sixteen year old Nathan.

"You have been around your father way too much." Peyton laughed, and the three adults and Jamie headed to Karen's café.

At the café, it had been busy, so Peyton took Jamie to a booth in the corner and began showing him how to draw little trees and people. Spending her time with Jamie was a good way to forget about the rest of the world. Nathan and Haley opted to give them as much time alone together as possible knowing that they could slowly see improvements in Peyton's spirits after each visit and Jamie absolutely adored Peyton, so everything worked out. They proceeded to the counter instead to be greeted by Karen.

"Hey guys, Haley you look well today, are you feeling better?" Karen asked while refilling the cups of others along the bar.

"Much, thanks. You look like you've been busy."

"Yeah, it is dying down now though. So how is she doing today?" her eyes directed towards the blonde in the corner.

It was Nathan who spoke up this time. "He left another message on the machine today. She was crying in the floor when I walked in and pressed delete. I hate seeing her like this. I never thought Lucas could be so stupid."

"I know, I am so disappointed in him. There is something I need to tell you guys though."

"What is it?"

"Peyton is really going to need you guys, all of us really. He is going to Paris to finish up a business deal with his company. That will take about a week. And then…" she paused once again glancing towards the corner. "He is coming home to Tree Hill."

Haley, Nathan, and Karen all looked in the direction of the blonde now, knowing that the smile Jamie was causing would soon fade when she heard this news.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I do not own One Tree Hill

* * *

Peyton had accepted the job with Thud, and was very pleased to find she fit the job perfectly. Local talent included artists, musicians, and writers. She was able to work at home part of the week, and in her office a couple of days. She was sitting on a chair in her living room picking out art for next month's issue now.

She looked down at the sleeping form lying on her couch. He was so cute. He had spiked blonde hair, gorgeous dimples, and the Scott eyes. She wandered if her child would look like Jamie. As much as she hated to admit it, the child was part Lucas, as much as it was hers. She knew if he or she did turn out looking like their father, they would have the world wrapped around their finger, and hearts would be broken.

Lucas had come home last week. He had taken up residence in his childhood room, so going to Karen's house had become something she simply didn't do. He had arrived in Tree Hill earlier than expected, and Peyton was shocked when she walked into her mother-in-laws house to find her estranged husband at the kitchen table. She did find solace in the fact that Karen offered to make him leave when she was there. Her words were cold when she addressed him, but his were filled with regret.

"_Lucas, I thought you weren't coming here until Saturday." She said while avoiding his face._

"_I finished early, all I could think about was seeing you again, and hearing your voice." She turned to look out the kitchen window, focusing on anything but the room she was in. "I missed you so much" He approached her figure, and began to touch her shoulders. She jumped at the contact and flinched thinking about where his hands had been._

_She immediately backed away. "You can't make this go away. I can't forgive you. When you touched me, the only thing I could think about was where your hands touched her. And if you missed me so much, why did it take you a whole month to come to Tree Hill, you know I've been here the whole time. I don't need this. You should just go back to New York, I'll send you pictures when the baby comes. Tell Karen I'll talk to her later, but I can't wait in here with you." She walked out the door, and she hadn't seen him since._

"Aunt Peyton, can you hear me?" She was brought from her memories to find the little boy waving his hand in front of her face.

"Jamie, what are you doing awake, you just went to sleep?" She said allowing him to sit on her knee.

"I know, but I wasn't tired. I too excited. Skills is supposed to bring me Chester, remember?"

"Of course, how could I forget about Chester? Why don't we go into the kitchen and get some lettuce out to feed him. Skills should be here any minute." She said thinking about how fat the rabbit was.

There was a knock at the door, and Jamie could barely contain his excitement. "He's here." He said with his face beaming.

"Uncle Skills, thanks for bring Chester."

"Yeah, can you take him now, you know I ain't never had no pet, and he is kind of scary." He said making a scared face while looking at the furry pet.

"Uncle Skillz, you are silly."

"I ain't joking."

"I am going to go feed him now, okay Aunt Peyton"

"Sure buddy, go ahead."

"So how you doin' girl?" He said while hugging the blonde.

"Good, I was just working a little when Jamie woke up. It is so good to have a job I like, and that actually pays enough for me to live on."

"You know I can help you out if you need anything, right? I spent a few years in the NBA, I got some money stashed for rainy days."

"Thanks, Skills, that's sweet, but I am okay for once."

"Okay, but you know money and work wasn't what I was askin' about when I asked how you were doing, right?"

"Yeah, I know, I saw him last week when he came home, he has come by every day, but I can't bring myself to let him in. So I just let him stand on the porch until he gets the hint. I don't know if I can ever forgive him for this. I will be nicer when the baby comes, but for now I don't really care if I am mean to him. He doesn't deserve anything from me."

"No one will blame you if you don't forgive him. I still can't believe he would do that to you. Shows what I know about him. You got good friends here for you, though. And if you don't forgive him, there will be someone out there to make you happy again. I know it."

"Thanks. It means a lot to me. I know what you went through with Bevin was difficult, but I saw you come out stronger. And I have never seen you happier than when you are with Theresa. I still can't believe you two are eloping instead of having a wedding in front of your friends."

"It will be more fun this way, though."

"I am happy for you."

"I know you are, because you are great like that. Things will get better for you, just know that. Well, I got to be going. You take care of that monster rabbit now okay. I don't want him back." He said shaking the shiver down his back.

"Thanks, I'll talk to you when you get back from Vegas."

"Later."

"Jamie, have you finished feeding Chester yet?"

"Of course, he eats fast, and a lot, have you seen him, he is a big bunny."

"Alright, well we need to get you home. I have to get ready for Aunt Brooke, she is coming back to town tonight. Do you remember her?"

"No"

"That's okay, you will love her."

"Like I love you, and Uncle Skills, and Uncle Lucas?"

"Yeah, just like that." She said, pausing while thinking of how much Luke and Jamie get along.

"Aunt Peyton, why don't you and Uncle Lucas talk to each other, I thought you loved each other like Mommy and Daddy do?" He said finally questioning why Peyton and Lucas hadn't been in a room together since coming home. He looked sad, Peyton and Lucas had always spoiled him when he visited them in New York.

"Aw, Jamie, don't be sad. We both still love you very very much. We just don't get along like we used to. Do you remember when Angela from school stole your cookie, and you didn't talk to her again for a whole month?"

"Yeah"

"Well, it is kind of like that."

"But I forgave Angela, and she is my bestest friend now, besides Chester. Are you going to forgive Uncle Lucas?"

"I don't know, Jamie, I really don't know." She said staring at a picture of them that was hanging on the wall. Peyton was surprised at how much Jamie could comprehend about life, and a little startled by the bluntness of his questions. She definitely hadn't expected these questions to be coming from a child.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I do not own One Tree Hill, and I am so sorry it took so long for me to update.

* * *

Peyton was sitting on the end of the bed trying to stop the queasy feeling that arose in her stomach every morning. She wasn't sure how long the morning sickness was going to last but she was definitely ready for it to end. Eventually the motion in her body became too much and she perched herself in the bathroom the same way she had every other morning for the last month. She was brushing her teeth when she heard the front door open and her best friend's voice fill the air.

"P. SAWYER, GET YOUR SCRAWNY ASS DOWN HERE AND WELCOME YOUR BEST FRIEND HOME TO TREE HILL."

Peyton wiped her mouth happy to hear Brooke's voice. It had been weeks now since they had seen each other. She was supposed to arrive last night, but weather had deemed otherwise. She rushed down the stairs careful not to trip, but quickly enough to envelope the brunette in a hug before she could get out another sentence. The embrace was welcomed by both women and much needed.

"You know, it has been a long time since I have been called P. Sawyer. I like it."

"Well, I don't think Lucas deserves having you using his last name after everything that's happened." They parted and Brooke looked over her the women she considered a sister. "I am glad to see you are filling out. You must be eating healthy? Or at least enough for two?" She stated with a questioning glance. Knowing Peyton was stressed and this meant she might not be holding herself up so well.

"Yes Brooke, I am eating enough. Karen has been making sure of that. I swear she gives me enough food for a football team."

"Well, good, you need it." She said while grabbing her bags and following Peyton up the stairs to the guest room. "Thanks again for letting me stay here."

"Brooke, this is practically your house too. I mean, we both grew up here."

"I know, I just don't feel very useful right now. I sold the store in New York, and I honestly don't know what I am going to do. I know I wasn't making anything with it but at least I wasn't going in debt. Although with that Gucci store moving in next door, it was only a matter of time before they put me under. Nobody knows who 'Hoes over Bros' is." Tears were flowing through her eyes. Peyton knew that it was now time for her to be strong for the woman who had done the same for her.

"Brooke, it will be okay. I promise. Right now, I am making enough to pay the bills and save some. The house is already paid for, so you have nothing to worry about. Your designs are great, and we are going to get your brand recognized. It might take time, but we will get there, okay?"

"Thanks, Peyton, for everything."

"I love you Brooke, you have been my sister for as long as I can remember. We'll get through everything together. What do you say we go and let Nathan and Haley know you are back in town? They have been asking about you, and you need to see the boy Jamie has grown into."

"Sounds good, but you are going to change and put some makeup on. You look like crap." She said half-jokingly through dried tears and a smile.

"It's this damn morning sickness. Hope you are ready to live with all my symptoms of pregnancy, including hormones."

"Like you said we'll get through this together."

"Yeah, we'll see if you're still saying that next week." The blonde smirked before heading to the bathroom to get herself presentable.

* * *

Nathan was watching Jamie play in the pool when the gate to the backyard swung open. "Lucas…" He said acknowledging his younger brother's presence. The first night of Lucas's return to Tree Hill, he had come to see Nathan and Haley after Peyton had left his house earlier in the day. Haley's reaction to her once best friend was something he hadn't thought about and definitely didn't expect.

"_What are you doing here? I thought you would have sense enough to stay away from me fully understanding that I know what you did." She said coldly and turned her back to him to finish preparing a meal for her family. _

"_Haley, I never meant to hurt and I know I screwed up" He sat down at the table and grabbed his hair with his hands. "She walked into mom's this morning, and she couldn't even stand to be in the same room. I wish I could go back and undo it, but I can't. I can't live without her either; I don't know what to do."_

"_You wouldn't be in this mess if you could keep it in your pants. You know how much she loved you, has loved you since as long as I've known her. And I thought you loved her since, what, we were five. And you never meant to hurt her, well news flash YOU DID. How could you? When you pursued Peyton when you were with Brooke in high school, I could forgive you because it was Peyton and I knew where your head stood with her. But who the hell was this woman, I hope she was worth it. Because you have no one to blame but yourself that your wife has left you and you've lost your best friend. Now please get out of my house, you can see Jamie on Sunday, but only because he loves you, not because I feel badly for you." She was so angry that her friend could do something to his wife of almost a decade. _

Nathan had watched the whole thing and knew his wife was angry because Peyton was family and didn't deserve what Lucas did to her. Nathan himself had always felt protective of Peyton, even after they stopped dating. And that is why he was surprised to see Lucas come anywhere near his home now. But soon the thought filled his head that it was Sunday.

"Haley said I could see Jamie today. I can leave if you think that's best." He looked broken, but Nathan thought it was nothing compared to the mess he had left Peyton in.

"Jamie has been excited all week, you can stay." He didn't want Lucas around, but knew his son loved his Uncle greatly and for that he could make an exception.

"J. Luke, what going on?" He perked up when the small boy focused on him.

"Uncle Luke, can you just call me Jamie?" He said with a defeated look on his face.

Lucas looked at Nathan wondering what was going on, but all Nathan could do was shrug.

"Why not, little man? I thought you liked it when I called you that?"

"I did, but you made Aunt Peyton sad, so until she forgives you, I just want to be called Jamie." He pulled himself out of the pull, grabbed his towel, and went into the house.

"What are you guys telling him?" Lucas faced Nathan accusingly.

"Ha, nice, you screw up and when my son picks up on it, you go and blame somebody else for his feelings toward you. I suppose it is Peyton's fault you cheated too?" Nathan's anger rose with each word. He slowly approached the blonde man, and gritted his teeth. "Just let her get over you, and be happy. I think she deserves that. I know you definitely don't deserve her."

"Nathan, wait." He protested when Nathan began retreating to his house. "Why won't anybody listen to me? I messed up I know, but I didn't just wake up one day and say 'hey, I think I'll destroy my wife's heart today?'"

Nathan wished that Lucas would've have just let him walk into the house when he felt his fist reach Lucas's nose. He just scoffed when Luke fell backwards into the pool. "I can't believe you really expect sympathy from us, man? That is weak."

* * *

So I kind of feel like the plot is going nowhere. So I have plans for making it more interesting, hopefully. What will Brooke do now that she doesn't have a job, and what happened to Owen? (I know I only mentioned him once, but I will clarify their story.) How will Peyton deal with Lucas's constant presence everywhere she goes. And what will happen when an old friend of the gang returns to Tree Hill?


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I do not Own One Tree Hill...Sorry I have been neglecting this story. ( if you feel like this is a story you would want to continue and could devote time to, I would let you take it over). Otherwise, I do not have a lot of inspiration for Leyton as a couple so I am sorry but updates will likely be sparse, but I will continue it for those of your who are reading.

* * *

Lucas could see his wife and her brunette friend through the window of his mother's café. They were sitting at the table laughing about something. There was no doubt that he had seen an improvement in Peyton's attitude since Brooke's arrival in Tree Hill. It was good, and he knew that. Somewhere inside it hurt though. He knew that it wasn't him that was making her laugh; no, he only caused her pain. He wanted back so badly the things that he had screwed up, but the more time that passed the more he feared it was beyond repair. The baby weight was starting to be visible, with a tiny bump forming in her stomach. Brooke had insisted on making her clothing, and it made her look beautiful. Lucas often dreamt of the blonde woman he married nearly a decade ago. His dreams were played through his head every time he saw her.

_He opens his eyes to the sight of golden curls. They are tangled in the covers and skin peaks through in random spots. He pulls down the sheets so that he can see the baby. "Good morning" he says rubbing her stomach gently before placing a tender kiss in the center. "Good morning." He hears as he brings his lips to meet those of his beautiful wife. _

That same dream wakes him up more nights than he can count. No matter how much tossing and turning he does he cannot get to sleep. So he writes. He writes his apologies; they are many. Every morning he sends her a text message and an e-mail with the words he wrote the night before, then he proceeds to leave her a voice mail telling her he still loves her. Every day for two months now. His eyes revert back to the beautiful blonde he promised he life too. He can see that Brooke got up to say something to his mother, and he knows that is his only chance to talk to the woman before him. He walks through the familiar doors praying that today will be the day that she talks to him, lets him make it up to her. He is abruptly stopped when he feels someone bump into his shoulder vengefully.

"Stop staring at her. If you think I am going to let you talk to her today, you are sadly mistaken Lucas Scott." She said shooting me a glance full of hatred, all while making sure her best friend had not spotted me. "Now your slut is in the corner booth over there."

"Damn it." He said it obviously surprised to see her. He didn't know she even knew where the town was. His first reaction was to glance at Peyton and make sure she had no idea. He was relieved to see her sipping on her water and drawing on her napkin. If he hadn't have been so worried about his mistress and his wife making contact he would have stopped to enjoy the sight. She hadn't been happy in a while; he knows it is his fault. Seeing her draw means that her mood is changing for the better.

"So I expect you to go into the back for a minute while I get Peyton out of here, and then tell your little ho to leave Peyton SAWYER's hometown." She said Peyton last name to ensure that it was recognized the Scott was left off with reason. He flinched at the sound giving her sufficient satisfaction that it stung like it should have. And with that she returned to the table, and Lucas walked in the back as he was told, thankful that Peyton had never met Amy.

"EEE… this is so exciting, we have to go? Come on P.!!" She shrieked to her best friend, half in excitement and half in a hurry to get her out of the café. When she and Peyton walked out the door, she began revealing details about her excitement. "Karen just agreed to invest in a clothing store run by me. With MY DESIGNS…here in Tree Hill. I brought what was left from my store in New York, now I just need to find a building, make a few more items, and decorate."

"Oh my gosh, Brooke. That is really really great. You are going to do so great here, plus there aren't that many clothing stores in this town, so you are sure to have lots of business."

"Hey stop that place says for sale, let's go in and see if anyone is here."

"Brooke, are you sure about that. It looks like it needs a lot of work."

"Yeah, it does, but it will still cost less than a renovated building. So let's go."

The two women carefully walked into the rundown building. "Hello, anybody here?" Brooke yelled while looking at the back entrance expecting someone to come out. Several minutes passed with no answer. Brooke began walking around. "Look we can put the register here. Ooh and I can put a book of designs that can be made in that corner, and a rack here, and one there. And I am positive that a certain Thud worker could manage to advertise for me in some way, I mean fashion is art." She gave the blonde the famous Brooke wink.

"Yeah, I could probably manage that. But what about this place, it is going to take time to get it up to store standards, that and it isn't yours yet."

"You know what, you are way too negative. You need to brighten up. Let's get the number for the owner, and then we will go do something fun, and turn that frown of yours upside down." Peyton could only look at the brunette and laugh. Brooke noticed and rebutted "I know, corny. But you know you love me P."

The two women were headed towards the door when they heard someone coming from the back. "Is there someone out here? Sorry, I was busy. What can I help you with?" They heard the man say as they slowly turned.

They both stood there in amazement when they saw the man who emerged. "Well, well, if it isn't the two prettiest Raven cheerleaders I ever saw?" Peyton made her way to the man, and held her arms open. "Jake! It has been too long!" She said as she embraced her former flame.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I do not own One Tree Hill

A/N: So I know I said I had lost inspiration, but today I sat down at my computer, and felt a new chapter just come out. So I thought I would go ahead and post. Next, chapter will be Jake/Brooke/Peyton conversation, but I do not know how long it will take me to write that one. I do have plans for Jake and Amy though. separately, not together.

* * *

"Amy, what are you doing here?" The panic is present in his voice.

"I came to see you." She said with hopeful eyes, enjoying the sight of the man she had been sleeping with. "Was that your wife in here earlier? She was a lot prettier in the pictures." Not only had a he chosen to sleep with a woman whom he wasn't married but she was vindictive .

"Don't talk about her." He said it coldly, and she noticed the change in the tones his voice used on her. They were very unlike the ones that he used nearly a year ago, when their affair began. He sat down at the table, trying to avoid a scene, which would only bring his mother over.

"What, she's some saint? She wasn't pleasing you before, what happened, did she learn some new tricks?"

"Amy, dammit, I said don't talk about her. I didn't ask you come to here. I thought I made it perfectly clear that we were DONE doing whatever hell you call what we were doing."

She laughed. "You made it clear you didn't want to anymore, but why should you get to decide that." Her tone changed from ridicule to that of anger. "Lucas, I loved you, and you wouldn't just leave her. You fed me all of these lines about she wasn't pleasing you. She didn't make you happy anymore, and how you wanted to move on. What the hell happened? I think I deserve some sort of explanation."

"You deserve an explanation! You spent 6 months trying to get me in bed with you. 6 months. I am a man, I can only deny my body for so long before your little tricks started playing with my head. You said you only wanted to have fun, and I told you that I wasn't leaving my wife, that I still loved her. I wake up and look in the mirror everyday and I hate myself for what I did to her. Hate that I wasn't strong enough to say no to you, that I screwed up everything."

"So what are you saying. You never cared. You just screw me for a year and when you are done, I just have to pretend it never happened?"

"Yeah, you knew what we getting into. In case you haven't noticed, my wife is very pregnant, so I don't think that is a sign that she wasn't pleasing me. I feel bad that you were involved in an affair, if you have any morals you will look in the mirror and hate yourself too, but I hate myself that I hurt her, she didn't deserve this, any of it."

"Lucas, honey, who is your friend?" Karen interrupted, curiously eyeing the brunette her son was engaging in serious conversation with. She looked like a mixture between Brooke and Peyton and that scared her.

"Mom, this is Amy, she worked with me in New York. She was in Raleigh, and she just wanted to make sure I got settled in well down here."

"Nice to meet you, Amy." She appeared friendly but her insides were screaming for her to kick the woman and her son out of the café.

"She was just going though, you will probably miss your flight back if you don't leave now." There was no flight, but he wanted her to leave. She noticed the seriousness in his eyes, and knew she couldn't get him back today, but she wasn't a quitter.

"Yeah, I need to check in with the company anyway, make sure I finished everything down here that I needed to. That way if I need to reschedule the flight I can." She smiled, pleasured by the discomfort he felt. "It was nice meeting you, Ms. Scott." Karen would have corrected the woman, but just wanted her to leave, whether she knew her last name or not.

"Lucas, who the hell was that? Was that her? The other woman?" She saw the look of shame in his eyes. "Get out! I can't believe that you would do that. You better pray Peyton doesn't meet her, or there will be hell to pay." She continued to ramble as she walked back behind the counter, giving her son a look that allowed him to know her disgust. He knew it was best to leave as she said, so he did.

He began his walk around town, with no apparent place to go. He didn't really have any friends in this town anymore, and the ones he had left had chosen to side with Peyton and he couldn't honestly blame them. He really did wake up every morning hating himself, and go to bed every night in disgust. The only thing that made his life bearable, was the few times he would see Peyton around town. He would never get to talk to her, but gradually the smile on her face would be bigger or more genuine than the last. It made him happy to know that she was slowing healing from the mess he had caused. His favorite times included Jamie, there was something about her smiles when she was with him, that made her look almost angelic. It made her look peaceful, and truly happy, much like the little girl he saw before the day her mother died when she was a child. These smiles and the happiness that extruded made him know that when their child was born, she would be a great mother. He just hoped they could be talking by then. He really didn't want to miss out on anything in their child's life.

His thoughts running through his mind quickened, until one moment made everything stop, including his heart. It was her, through the broken glass of a rundown storefront. But it wasn't just her that had caused his heart to drop. It was the man that had his arms position on her hips. The man who had his wife's arms draped around his neck. The man who had obviously brought a lot of joy judging by the smile on his and her face. He was broken from his trance, when he spotted Brooke looking at him. She simply gave him a smile, as if she were saying, look what you have lost. It was at this point he truly began to realize that his relationship may never mend.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I do not own One Tree Hill. Thanks for the reviews. You guys are AWESOME!

* * *

"God Peyton, I know you are pregnant, but you shouldn't hog all of the good looking men in Tree Hill." Brooke said, after she watched Lucas walk away. "Come here, Jake, it's good to see you again."

He backed up slightly to get a good look at the two women. "You two look amazing; better than you did in high school, if that is possible."

Brooke winked at the soulful boy. "I always knew I liked you, who knows, I might have had you if Peyton here didn't get ya first."

"Brooke…" Peyton exclaimed. "So Jake, let's get to the important questions."

"Like are you married?" Brooke chimed in.

"I was thinking of something more like 'where is Jenny?"

"I wouldn't have expected any other question out of you, Peyt. She is at the elementary school this year in fifth grade. She reminds me a lot of you. You can see her after three if you want to." He smiled remembering how close his daughter and Peyton were, how much love the blonde felt for his child.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"And No, by the way, I am not married." He gave Brooke a wink, while she patted Peyton's back. "So tell me about your lives. Are you married Brooke? I am guessing you are, Peyton?"

Peyton winced, while Brooke's voice filled the void so she wouldn't have to talk if she didn't want to. "I am not, we actually just both moved back to Tree Hill not long ago. I was dating a guy in New York, but it didn't work out." He made note of the sadness in her eyes as she finished.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Brooke. He probably didn't deserve you anyway." In that moment it was if he was staring into her soul, and that was something that scared Brooke. She had never had a 'soul mate', sure she had been in love before, but Peyton and Lucas were soul mates and look what happened to them. She broke the gaze by looking at her friend.

"Well, Peyton, pregnant. I assume it is Luke's." He could still remember the night she came to visit him in Savannah. That night had been one of his personal high's, that was until she whispered _his_ name while she was sleeping. "How long have you guys been married?"

"9 years" she said as a tear strolled down her face, and she took a seat in the wooden chair by the wall.

"What did I say? Is something wrong?" He rushed to her side and kneeled to her level. She was still the most beautiful woman he had every laid eyes on, and her tears made him sad.

"We're getting divorced." Brooke placed her hand in a comforting manner on her shoulder and gave Jake a look so that he would know not to push.

"Peyton, I didn't know, I wouldn't have said anything. Oh God, I'm so stupid." He again wrapped her in a hug. It was a hug that felt good. Truth was, he had never wanted to send away those green eyes, even after she declared her love for another. He would have given her the world but knew that it was Lucas who could make her happy. He, of course, knew that happy wasn't what he made her after all.

Peyton wiped her tears, embarrassed that after not seeing Jake for so many years, she had broken down. This man had made her feel safe so many times when they were teenagers though, and that was something that hadn't faded with time. Even in Jake's arms though, her mind wandered back to thoughts of the blue-eyed man she had vowed to remain faithful. Sure he hadn't kept those vows, but something in her head made her feel like she still owed him her forever.

"I'm sorry, I do that too often." Peyton responded. Brooke sensed that Peyton wanted a new subject and began to speak. "So Jake, do you own this place? If so, how much does it cost?"

"I do own it, you looking to buy?"

"I am going to open a clothing store here in Tree Hill, I can't afford much, but Karen has offered to invest a little into my business."

"That's great, Brooke, I'm sure we can work something out. I own a couple of rundown building like this, so I can give you a great deal. What do you say we talk about tomorrow at the café?" Realizing what he said, he asked. "The café is okay, right?"

"Yeah, Jake it's fine" both girls replied.

* * *

"Sawyer, what are you doing?" He asked while grabbing the frame from her and helping her from the ladder.

"I was trying to decorate, I am not an invalid, you know?" She said annoyed that everyone thought because of her stomach she was incapable of doing anything.

"We just don't want you to get hurt, we care about you. And ladders are dangerous; I don't even like Haley to climb them without a bun in the oven." He patted her stomach lightly.

"I know, Thanks for that."

"So Brooke told me you guys saw Jake yesterday. I guess I could have told you he was still in town." He tried to look ashamed of his omission, but it was only to be in a joking manner.

"Might have been nice. It was really good to see him again." She pushed him playfully.

He rubbed his arm, "Damn, I didn't know you were going to violent, I would have told you if I knew you wanted to see him that bad."

"Oh you're such a wimp." She kissed his arm. "There, all better." He smiled.

"Look at you. You're already acting like a mom. So Jamie wants to know if he can stay with you next week when Haley and I go to Raleigh. You made first choice this time. I guess Skills is out now."

"Of course he can stay."

"Don't agree so fast. He also wanted Luke to watch him too. He was hoping it could be like before. I told him that might not be a good idea, but he keeps begging so I told him we would see. You don't have to agree, I mean, we can tell him Luke is busy or something. I just couldn't tell him no again the other day."

"Nate, quit rambling, I'll do it for Jamie, besides I am going to have to get used to being around him at some point. Why not for the sake of your wonderful little boy."

"You're one of a kind, Sawyer, you know that?"

"I may have heard it a few times." She winked at him as he made his way to hug her.

"I have to get back home now, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Bye Nate"


End file.
